1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the displaying of information. More particularly, the present invention relates to the identification and displaying of information based at least on an identification code.
2. Description of Related Art
Loyalty systems reward a customer for frequent use of a company's services, frequent purchasing of a company's goods, or the like. For example, frequent flyer miles are a prime example of how airlines reward passengers for traveling on their particular airline. The reward, based on the number of “miles” accumulated can vary from discounts on future airline ticket purchases, to seat upgrades, to free tickets, or the like.
Likewise, grocery stores often implement a coupon-printing scheme whereby customers are giving a coupon that is redeemable for future purchases upon having purchased a particular product. For example, if a user buys a particular brand of toothpaste, upon scanning of the toothpaste at the checkout counter, a printer associated with the cash register produces a coupon redeemable against the next purchase of a related mouthwash product. In this example, the triggering event for the printing of the coupon is the scanning, i.e., purchase, of a particular product.